Kronimas
Kronimas is the final boss of Super Robot Wars Z4. He is the main antagonist and an eldtrich abomination. He is the one responsible for the invasion and killing Gai Dehaan's family. He also is responsible for leading the Kronium Empire to invade earth. He has also allied himself with the Kill-T-Gang, the Grados Empire, the Zarl Empire, the Meganoids, and the Galbeston Empire. They are each led by his four lieutenants, Sykenra, Vilon, Almar, Zolga, and Ryokenji (who later rebels against him and turns good). They then join up with the Sigma Corps (A combination of the Radam Tekkamen, the Gaizok, and Gopurin), The Space Devil Empire, The Mercury Empire (A combination of the Jovian Lizards, the Zanscare Empire, and Drake's group) and the Anti-Spiral. Appearance He is a normal humanoid figure, but with red eyes and black and white hair. He wears a mask similar to a masquerade mask and a black outfit. Kronimas looks like a cross between Baron Maximillian from Brain Powerd and Emperor Zuul from Six God Combination God Mars. His robot, the Doomcrusher is a red and black robot with a head that looks very similar to Dancouga Nova's head, only without the eagle like cockpit on top of it's head and a helmet with a v shaped crest on its forehead instead, a large ring on its back, red eyes, spikes on the side of its arms, a winglike apparatus on its chest, and red flames coming out of its back. It also has a giant pair of wings on its back that can detach. The Doomcrusher's second form looks similar to the first form, however it has a lot of changes. The color changes from red and black to black and red, three horns grow out of its head, it gains four extra arms on its back, panels open up on the lower legs and spikes come out of them, a demonic looking mask covers the robot's face, it grows a dragon head in front of its crest, and the wings on its back change into bat-like wings. Strategy For the first part of the battle, Kronimas brings with himself a huge army of defeated Meganoid, Bemborg, Combat Machine, Grados SPT, Radam, Mecha Boost, Gopurin, Space Beast, Jovian, Zanscare Mobile Suit, Aura Battler, Anti-Spiral, and Kill-T-Gang enemies along with some Mass produced Great Mazingers and fake Daitarn 3s and Daltaniouses, Devil Aestivalises and Gr-2 Garlands, some of the Kronium Empire soldiers in Justictargets, Black Roses, Fortemodos, and Glonders, Sykenra piloting the Fuego Fleur and Vilon in the Synchon similar to Vindel Mauser's strategy in Super Robot Wars Advance (Almar and Zolga were killed off). You must first fight all the enemies listed above, then go for Kronimas. He mainly attacks with red flames, rocket punches, giant skulls that shoot lasers out of their mouths, electrocuting machines in his hands, drills on his shoulders, a winged backpack that can separate into five small jets, and two large swords. At low health, the crest on its chest will light up and a large beam of red energy will fire out of it, dealing a lot of damage. You should use robots with very strong attacks and that should do the trick. As a second way to defeat him, by leveling up Sivil, Trieze, Rubyraby, Kyoji, B.D, Sword, Gosterro, Heinel, Schwarz, and Ritsu, you can perform extreme deadly combo attacks. After it gets destroyed, Kronimas returns in the Doomcrusher's second form and resurrects some of the defeated enemies. Schwarzwald eventually shows up and sacrifices himself to save everyone. Kronimas then decides to heal himself by summoning four Defense Robots to protect him from any attack, thus making him invincible and resurrects his lieutenants. Once you defeat his lieutenants and the defense robots, Kronimas revives Emperor Galfa, Don Zauser, Emperor Muge Zolbados, Skullpander, Emperor Zuul, Emperor Ryuuma, King Cepheus, Maoh Devin, Tekkaman Omega, The Great General of Darkness, Tekkaman Evil, Emperor Dolmen, King Vega, Emperor Gore, and Emperor Darius. D'oh! You must destroy all the villains he brought back to life as a boss rush, then go for Kronimas, similar to Emperor Muge's strategy in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. He retains some attacks, but has some new ones, the Doomcrusher's extra hands detaching and striking through your units, summoning copies of himself and attacking with their swords, his crest firing its laser along with dragon head's laser joining, in creating a super deadly beam, throwing his backpack like a boomerang, and his most devastating attack, first summoning copies of himself and striking with swords, then detaching his hands and firing lasers out of them, and then finally the Doomcrusher gets surrounded by an aura and then flies into the air, then a meteor falls down from space and the Doomcrusher charges at the opponent, dealing a lot of damage. You may have to use very strong robots and then on low health use Gai Dehaan's ultimate robot Great Omegagod's ultimate attack: Burning Saber. Upon doing that, Kronimas says that he thought he might have been a match and says that they he was no match for the heroes. He then screams and then explodes. All the remaining resurrected enemies explode while some of them vanish. Trivia Kronimas is similar to the final bosses of the SRW GBA games: *Vindel Mauser: He revives several defeated enemies from Super and Real Robot Shows. *Dominuss: He teams with villains from various Mecha Anime. *Perfectio: His robot's second form has some similarities with the Phatum. *Gu-Landon: Both come back in a new form when defeated. Category:Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Bosses Category:Swordsmen Category:Cyborgs